


The Real OTP

by Measured_Words



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real OTP

**Author's Note:**

> LOL sorry I just can't ship it okay, I hope this gives us both what we want!

Voksen stared in disbelief at her Yuletide assignment, tearing at her hair.

"Not again! I was so careful this year! How do they keep finding me!"

"It's because we love you," a voice growled behind her.

"We need you," added the second bear.

"I don't love you! I don't even like you! I knew I shouldn’t have signed up for this..."

"Maybe," suggested the first bear lasciviously, "If you just give us what we want, we'll go away."

Voksen considered. Maybe it was worth a shot. "Okay," she said, pulling out two velociraptor costumes, "but you'll have to wear these..."


End file.
